pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill (Adventures)
Bill is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Personality Bill is an intelligent person, who invented the storage system in Kanto. This intelligence is passed onto other subjects to solve various problems. Biography Red, Green & Blue arc Bill was working on a broken system. When he entered a pod, his shirt caught the door's knob. The door accidentally closed, and the system activated on Bill and a Rattata, the latter being in the other pod. Bill was transformed into a Ratatta, but could speak human language. Annoyed at what became of him, Bill was collecting branches when Red encountered him. Bill introduced himself and just as he was explaining things to Red, he was taken away by a Fearow. Red went after Bill, who told Red he should wait for Fearow to land, at least. When Bill was released, he watched as Red's Poliwhirl battled Fearow, and Red caught the latter into a Poké Ball. Back at his sea cottage, with Red's help, Bill reverted back to his human form. He showed Red the Pokémon Transporter, and despite some glitches, Bill hoped to repair it soon. As Red announced he wanted to become the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer, Bill supported him by letting Red use the storage system, since Red was having trouble by carrying a lot of Poké Balls. Bill took a Poké Ball, but was frightened to see the Fearow Red caught earlier inside it.RGB009: ...But Fearow Itself! Since Red was having trouble catching an Eevee to challenge Erika, he contacted Bill for help. Bill quickly came, since his cottage wasn't far from the city. He admitted catching an Eevee was difficult, showing a picture of it, and the researchers he had contacted couldn't help him, either. Bill, however, recalled how some people saw Eevee breathing fire, and suspected it to be a Fire-type Pokémon. Regardless, he used a device to track it down, while Red sent Krabby to battle Eevee later on. They soon encountered Eevee, who shifted its type and fired attacks to defeat Red's Pokémon. Seeing that Eevee actually used its ears to sense its opponent's type and transformed itself, Red had Saur fire leaves to block Eevee's ears. With Solarbeam, Eevee was defeated. Bill and Red found a chip on Eevee, and the two went to Erika to confront her with that.RGB019: Blame It on Eevee As the Gym was empty, Bill found a notebook named "Eevee reconstruction", where he read that Eevee could transform itself into three advanced Pokémon. Erika soon arrived, and Red battled her, with Bill watching the battle. Few days after Red won the Rainbow Badge, Bill warned Red it could be dangerous to bring Eevee, since Team Rocket could target it. He also reported to Red the Celadon City's Gym was attacked by a Psychic-type Pokémon. Bill warned Red to be cautious, but Red ignored him and continued on.RGB020: Meanwhile... Vileplume! Bill reported to Red about a monster ravaging north of Cerulean City. Bill warned Red not to go there, even if he did defeat Team Rocket, but Red ignored him and continued anyways.RGB034: And Mewtwo Too!? Bill came to the Indigo Plateau, where he congratulated Red for his victories that led him to semi-finals. Seeing he would have to battle Blue to reach the finals, Red was discouraged, since he wished to battle him in the finals. Bill comforted him, claiming that not everything has to be like people imagined. They watched as Dr. O faced Green and defeated her. Dr. O, who was actually Professor Oak, gave a Pokédex to her, and forgave her for stealing his Squirtle in the past. Green cried for this hospitality, while Bill was touched by this moment.RGB039: Just a Spearow Carrier Bill watched the finals, where Blue and Red faced each other. He watched the battle, and noted how even one attack could determine the outcome of the battles. As Red sent Venusaur against Blue's Charizard, Bill noted Red may have sent Venusaur on purpose. After Red won the tournament, Bill was surprised as Green started calling people to record her as the third place winner of the Indigo League.RGB040: A Charizard... and a Champion Yellow arc Bill was travelling through the Viridian Forest to Viridian City, and recalled how Red fought at the Pokémon League two years ago. Finding a Weezing and a Sandslash, Bill realized these were the Pokémon Team Rocket experimented on and were set loose. As he went to get them and take them to Celadon City, he saw something passing by him. Bill went to investigate, but fell in the river. Bill saw that was a Pikachu. Since his backpack weighted too much, Bill started drowning. Pika came to Yellow, who used a rope to pull Bill out. Bill thanked Yellow, but was blown away by an angry Seadra. Yellow tried to pull Pika and Bill using the rope, but the rope broke and Bill and Pika were swept away. Yellow used the rod to catch Seadra, surprising Pika and Bill for such a method to capture it. Bill thanked the trainer for the rescue, who claimed Pika should receive praises. Bill started to think Pika was actually Red's Pokémon, and wondered what was it doing with Yellow. Bill went to question him, but Yellow was taking care of Seadra first.YL003: Sea Sea Seadra Bill found Pikachu, and wondered if it belonged to Red, since it was with Yellow. Bill greeted Pikachu, who electrocuted him, making Bill realize this was, indeed, Red's Pika. He also wondered what was with Yellow's rod, as the Poké Ball was rolling on its own. Suddenly, Lorelei appeared, who demanded Pika to be handed over, as she had her Dewgong use Aurora Beam and Blizzard at them. She introduced herself, claiming as an Elite Four member, she wouldn't let anyone - including Pika - escape from her clutches. Bill demanded to know why was she after Pika, so Lorelei told them Bruno battled them and was harshly defeated. As Lorelei's Dewgong fired another attack, Yellow had Dody retaliate by throwing a block of ice on Lorelei. Dewgong shattered the ice, but Lorelei soon saw Bill and Yellow escaped. Yellow told Bill that Red received a letter of challenge and never came back. Bill was in shock, realizing even the Champion of the Pokémon League could not defeat them. Yellow explained he was sent on the mission to find Red, even if he had to battle the Elite Four, much to Bill's shock.YL004: Do Wrong, Dewgong! Instead, Lorelei had her Cloyster fire a combined attack with Dewgong by merging Ice Beam and Spike Cannon to attack Yellow and Bill inside the cave and freeze them. Bill was startled, and proposed Yellow's Doduo could attack, but was warned Lorelei would ambush them. Instead, Yellow had Pika go inside the Poké Ball, who saw what was going outside the cave, and Yellow sensed these thoughts. Lorelei found a Poké Ball and had Cloyster crush it. Lorelei examined it to be empty, as Pika came and electrocuted Lorelei's Cloyster, stunning it. Lorelei was surprised, as Yellow and Bill did not know what Pokémon she had sent out. Lorelei pursued the two on her Dewgong, and demanded to know who the boy was. Yellow introduced himself, while Lorelei noted Yellow was not an ordinary trainer. Dewgong fired Ice Beam, which crafted a spike to stop Yellow and Bill. Yellow and Bill had Dody go to the river, but Lorelei's Dewgong emitted a wave, soaking Yellow and Bill, then had Cloyster freeze them. Bill listened as Lorelei guessed how Yellow could sense the Pokémon's thoughts and failed to read Pika's thoughts to learn what happened to Red in the battle against Bruno. Suddenly, the ice started to crack, as the Poké Ball that touched the wave sent Ratty out, who used Hyper Fang on the ice. As Lorelei went to chase them, she got attacked by some sludge from a certain person. Lorelei tried to find the attacker, who disappeared, while Yellow and Bill were too far away for Lorelei to catch them. Bill admired Yellow's Ratty, and introduced himself to Yellow, who, once more, fell asleep.YL005: Cloystered After some time of sailing on the river, Bill parted ways with Yellow.YL006: Whacked by Marowak! Green traveled to Bill's house, wanting to contact him, recalling he stood by Yellow in the battle against Lorelei. Since his house was locked, Green had her Ditty form itself as a key to unlock the door. Green snuck into the house and accessed the database, but the program was too complicated for her to understand. Bill, however, woke up and had Vulpix attack them, but was intimidated by Green's Blasty. Bill was frustrated, but was told by Green he could be the next target of the Elite Four. Green admitted she wanted to access the database, and knew how Bill met Yellow; she planted a bug in his straw hat before sending her off on the quest to find Red and was even present to distract Lorelei with her Horsea's sludge. She also thought someone of the Elite Four was the one that controlled the giant bird that kidnapped her away when she was little. Bill refused her offer to let her look inside the database for protection. He stated the data should be kept as a secret. However, Green told him that Red swapped Pika with another Pokémon, which could be a clue to search it, for the peace of the region. Bill decided to help her out, despite the possibility of being kicked out of the council; Green was pleased, as she could get more than just *peace* out of that. Bill examined that Red took Eevee out. Just as he was to find the location of where Red swapped the Pokémon, his system was being attacked by a Hitmonlee. Green took Bill to chase after Hitmonlee. Bill also wondered where Yellow was, and Green replied he was in Vermilion City.YL019: Hitmonlee, Baby! (One More Time) Bill was forced by Green to chase after Hitmonlee. Bill and Green hid themselves, letting Blasty face Hitmonlee. While Green was worried if she would command Blasty, their enemies may hear and find them. Bill pointed out Blasty was waiting for a command, so Green emitted bubbles, which would reach Blasty and splash out, voicing the command Green made for Blasty.YL020: Breath of the Dragonair Part 1 Hitmonlee pierced the bubbles and continued the battle. Instead, Blasty emitted bubbles to hide Green's bubble among them; it heard Green's command and used its cannon to defeat Hitmonlee. Green was slightly worried, explaining to Bill the enemy could've had Hitmonlee defeat Blasty.YL021: Breath of the Dragonair Part 2 While facing Yellow, Lance realized he was the one that protected Bill and Pika from Lorelei.YL022: Breath of the Dragonair Part 3 Green and Bill met up with Yellow on Cerise Island. Bill didn't trust Green much, but was told that she knew Yellow, who saved him from Lorelei's clutches at Viridian Forest. Yellow asked Bill why was he at Cerise Island, who told he was actually dragged in the cause. The group went on Green's Jiggly, covered in her Horsea's Smokescreen. Bill wondered if it was too much to disguise themselves, so Green pointed out Slowbro, who stood guard. Since they didn't know where to go, Bill took the map, but dropped it by accident. The map was taken by a Slowbro, who was confused and ate the map. The group was frustrated, and before going on, Green sent Horsea to attach itself to Slowbro and emit ink. After Slowbro disappeared, the group followed the ink to the cave, where they found Blue and Blaine with Sabrina, Lt. Surge and Koga.YL029: Playing Horsea The Team Rocket executives explained after Silph Co.'s destruction, the trio went into hiding. Since the Elite Four were destroying the lands they wanted to conquer, the trio proposed a temporary alliance. Since they needed more power to defeat the Elite Four, Yellow, Blaine, Green, Bill and Blue accepted. Sabrina gave all of them Spoons of Destiny, to team up two people to fight the Elite Four. Lt. Surge's spoon was not bent, and neither was Bill's. Lt. Surge suspected he would've been teamed up with Red, and took Bill instead (who didn't even want to fight). With everyone ready, Lt. Surge went with Bill deeper into the caves.YL030: Allied by Alakazam! Bill was stressed out by the day, but Lt. Surge gave him a cold look. Lt. Surge dared the Elite Four to come out and face him for attacking Vermilion City. He admitted they wanted the Elite Four to come there and ambush them, to spread the news the one they were looking for was there, hence why they had three members of Team Rocket attack the S.S. Anne. However, he was displeased Bill's *friend*, Yellow spoiled their plans. Bill was startled, claiming he didn't know any of that. Suddenly, Lt. Surge pointed out something strage.YL033: Valiant Venomoth! Coming to a strange cave, Lt. Surge and Bill started to climb on rocks. Bill was thrown into the water, and sensed something strange about it. After Bill was thrown up with his Magikarp's Splash, Lt. Surge pointed out his shoes and cuff were damaged, as the water was actually acid. Lt. Surge noted if they fall down, it was over for them. Bruno, who arrived, confirmed this, and faced off against Lt. Surge and Bill aboard an Onix. Bruno claimed they were standing on a wild Onix, which was atop the acid lake. Bruno claimed this was an extreme challenge, and to win, they had to cross to the other side by defeating him. Lt. Surge understood and admired such dedication, then sent Electabuzz. Bruno dodged Bill's Vulpix's Flamethrower and Electabuzz's Thundershock. Bruno evaded the attack, while Lt. Surge noted Bruno would send a Rock or Ground-type Pokémon, making Lt. Surge and Bill at a disadvantage. Lt. Surge tried to have Bill think of a strategy, but Bill claimed he wasn't taught about battling in college. Bruno, however, stated that he wouldn't send a Pokémon that would grant him an easy victory. Instead, he sent Machamp, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, reminding his enemies he was a master of the martial arts, too.YL034: Make Way for Magikarp Vulpix and Elecabuzz attempted to attack Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. However, Bruno had Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee used Comet Punch and Rolling Kick, which pushed Electabuzz and Vulpix to the edge of Onix, nearly making them fall down. When Yellow and Blaine attempt to break through the barrier around the battleground, Bruno had Onix attack them. He claimed others could only watch the battle, but not interfere. Bill saw no weaknesses in Bruno's Pokémon, while Lt. Surge noticed the Machamp had Machoke's belt, thinking it evolved recently. Lt. Surge and Bill fled from Bruno, dropping two Poké Balls on their way. The two were cornered by Machamp and Bruno promised to show no mercy to cowards. However, Bill and Lt. Surge actually lured Bruno into a trap, in which Lt. Surge activates his Electrode's Self-Destruct in conjunction with Exeggcute's Egg Bomb, proceeding to send a huge explosion rippling throughout the battleground. As Bruno fell down, Lt. Surge had four of his Magneton create a platform, on which he, Bill and their Pokémon could rest, preventing their fall in the acid lake, unlike Bruno's.YL035: Electrode's Big Shock! As Lt. Surge sought Bill's help to get out of the acid pool, Hitmonlee entwined its leg around him, dragging him back down. Bruno actually stood on Hitmonlee, and was saved from the fall. Bruno became enraged, as his Hitmonlee extended its legs and crashed Lt. Surge's Magneton. However, everyone was surprised when Red arrived, whose Saur used Vine Whip to pull Lt. Surge up, preventing his fall into the acid lake.YL038: Victim of Venusaur While Bruno began having certain headaches, Bill warned Red about Bruno's tactics. Lt. Surge, who was exhausted, had left the battle to Red, who had a personal matter to settle with Bruno.YL044: Clefabulous Clefable With Bruno's defeat, Lt. Surge threw Bill off his Magneton's platform. He reminded them the alliance lasted only for one battle against the Elite Four member, and went to meet up with Koga and Sabrina. Bill was angered for Lt. Surge's rude behavior, seeing he never actually changed at all. Bill went with Red deeper into the caves, where they found a sketchbook and Red's Pokédex. Bill explained to Red while he was absent, Yellow obtained his Pokédex and took care of Pika. Red pulled Bill as he cycled the bike, and explained to Bill someone rescued him from the ice, and gave him the Evolutionary Stones and the Spoon of Destiny. As Red continued to cycle, his Pokédex began reacting. Bill decided to follow Red, who increased his speed to meet up with Green and Blue.YL045: Gimme Shellder After Lance's defeat, Bill was sailing on Red's Gyara to the mainland. He asked Green if she'd tell Red about Yellow's gender. Much to his and Blue's displeasure, Green laughed and refused to tell, since Red should find that on his own. In the end, Blue went off to find new goals and purposes.YL050: The Legend Gold & Silver arc Bill explained to the Pokémon Association they had to be careful with selecting the new Gym Leaders of Viridian and Fuchsia City, reminding their previous owners were members of Team Rocket. Bill went to recommend a countermeasure, but one of the Association members objected, since Team Rocket was disbanded and there was no other threat. The member suggested Bill should repair the storage system rather than worry about such things. Later, Bill was going to the Gym Leaders' exam test to evaluate Falkner. He saw Gold with the Pokédex, but reminded himself it was more important to deliver the letter to Falkner about the date of the test.GS009: Sunkern Treasure Bill was present at the ceremony to promote Falkner to the Gym Leader. He started arguing with the Association member to fix the storage system. Falkner was nevertheless honored to become a Gym Leader; Bill told a friend of his wanted to become a Gym Leader as well.GS015: Smeargle Smudge Bill contacted his friend, Red, telling that everyone has heard of the latter at the Pokémon Association. Bill felt Red would certainly pass with an easy victory, but Red had some doubts about that.GS025: Forretress of Solitude Crystal arc Bill found a trainer for Professor Oak to complete the Pokédex. Bill reported the trainer did not left her name, but wanted to meet up with the professor at Cherrygrove City.CR001: Slugging It Out With Slugma Since the transport system was down, Bill went to Crystal to help her out.CR003: A Flaaffy Kerfuffle Bill met up with her, showing a portable transporter she could use in her mission, since the transport system was still down. However, Bill was chased by some Staryu, who attacked him. Crystal had her Cubone use Bonemerang at the Staryu, who deflected the attack. To help Bill out, Crystal had Natee go through the portable transporter; Natu was teleported to Bill and used Drill Peck on Staryu, who were caught by Crystal's Fast Balls. Bill was grateful for the rescue, explaining the transporting system works one-way only and would deliver the other end to Professor Oak. Crystal admitted she wanted to ride the ferris wheel and the roller coaster. Bill was surprised, but noted she was not like other girls, as she saved him. However, he was surprised Crystal went after an Elekid.CR004: Surrounded by Staryu Before leaving, Bill told Crystal she could same Pokémon, which had certain differences between regions.CR005: Off Course with Corsola Some time later, Bill was informed that the Kanto Gym Leaders are heading towards Goldenrod City. The director of Pokémon Association stated the first plan was to have a new rule that a trainer with eight Gym Badges could enter the Pokémon League unconditionally. Bill confirmed that was a great idea and was told the second reason of the meeting.CR034: Chinchou in Charge Bill and the Pokémon Association director were at the opening of the Gym Leaders' tournament, having Gold and Crystal observe for the person that could be the Masked Man.CR038: Yikes, It's Yanma! Daisy Oak, whose brother, Blue, fought Entei, went to report the incident to Bill and the Pokémon Association director.CR046: Heckled by Hitmontop The three watched Pryce's battle against Erika, which made the director think Pryce was too humble to be the Masked Man.CR047: Bringing up Bellossom Gold, who witnessed how the Masked Man was fighting against Ho-Oh at the Tin Tower, reported this through the screen of the stadium, which shocked Bill and the others.CR049: Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1) Bill emerged from the rubble of the Pokémon League. He and the radio director helped Daisy stand up and walk.CR062: The Last Battle XII The radio director read some letters from people that wished to send their Pokémon to help out in defense of the Pokémon League, but the transporting system was down. Bill recalled how he inspected the system countless times and nothing was wrong. He realized something and went to inspect the storage system. Despite his wounds, Bill checked the system, realizing someone stole the energy that fueled the system; the display that stated the system was running at full capacity had fooled him. He suspected Sham and Carl stole this energy, but stated he needed energy from any source to run the system. Bill slammed his fists on the floor, since he really wanted to help out by repairing the system. He started doubting if he really was a scientist. However, he noted the energy levels were rising, since Raikou left a lot of electricity behind. Bill managed to activate the system and told the radio director to make a broadcast that everyone could send their Pokémon to help out.CR063: The Last Battle XIII After the battle was over, Bill had Daisy as his newest assistant in his projects. He wanted to use the system for the greater good, and even tried to use the Masked Man's idea of time control in his system.CR064: The Last Battle XIV FireRed & LeafGreen arc Bill came to Sevii Islands to help his friend, Celio. He met up with Red and Blue on the ship, exclaiming he wanted to meet up with Celio, one of the storage system maintainers. He was soon called by Celio, who reported the storage system on Sevii Islands was down.FRLG003: Now You See Me... Eventually, Celio helped Red, Blue and Bill carry Green to the hospital. Bill also noticed Green's diary and picked it up. At the hospital, Bill showed the diary entry, mentioning that Green was to meet up with her parents on Sevii Islands. Blue showed through the Silph Scope that Green was fighting an unknown thing, which terrified Bill. Red and Blue promised to find that thing and defeat it, since they battled it in Pallet Town. Bill stated Red and Blue were powerful opponents, but Red reminded Green was also powerful, but was lying in the hospital. Suddenly, they were approached by an old woman named Ultima.FRLG004: ...Now You Don't The trio stared at the old woman and were in shock how her Typhlosion and her Meganium launched powerful attacks that razed the ground and damaged the ship. The sailor was angry at Ultima for that attack, which made Bill recall that was the woman that taught the ultimate attacks to worthy trainers.FRLG005: Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test While Red and Blue went to train with Ultima, Bill was ordered to look after Green, while trying to repair the storage system, which was affected by an energy field. He admitted he found it odd that Professor Oak personally gave Green the Fame Checker and the letter, while Red and Blue had to obtain the things inside Oak's lab.FRLG008: A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities Suddenly, Bill received the report that the thing the Pokédex Holders encountered was seen on Three Island. He contacted Red and Blue to go to the Pokémon Center and obtain the Rainbow Pass, then meet up with Bill on Four Island's Icefall Cave. Red and Blue came to the island and found the VS Seeker, which was triggered. Blue's Charizard went to attack with Blast Burn, but stopped after finding Bill and his Exeggutor, which the VS Seeker targeted. Bill explained the device targeted at the closest trainer they could encounter, but that didn't include the thing they encountered. Bill explained they needed the device, since a girl reported she saw that thing, and soon encountered a man in a suit with a big "R" sign. Red and Blue realized that must've been Giovanni. Bill also reported some people have seen Team Rocket grunts around the islands. Red's VS Seeker was activated and pointed at the opponent he battled earlier, Lorelei.FRLG009: My, My, My Mimic The trio was surprised Lorelei was here, who exclaimed she would protect her homeland from Team Rocket. Suddenly, Sird, Carr and Orm of Team Rocket appeared to capture the Pokédex Holders. Red went to battle Carr, whose Foretress used Explosion. Fortunately, Lorelei's Slowking dug out a hole, allowing herself, Red, Blue and Bill to escape to her house. Still, they were in shock that the Three Beasts of Team Rocket demanded Red, Green and Blue, else they would start attacking the Sevii Islands.FRLG010: A Beastly Cold Reception Bill was disgusted Team Rocket would do such a thing. Red wanted to go battle Team Rocket, but was reminded by Bill and Blue that he was still hurt by Forretress' Explosion. Lorelei decided to help them out; she, Bill and Blue sailed on a ship, while Red went to Five Island.FRLG011: Put Your Beast Foot Forward As Red managed to hold Carr, the citizens started to shun Red, as he did not surrender to Team Rocket, who started attacking. Bill went to Red and defended him, pointing out he was a Pokédex Holder and champion of the Pokémon League. Red didn't have his Pokédex and left in despair. However, Red sensed the thing was coming; Red went to battle the thing Carr described as Deoxys. Carr fled, so Bill went after him, seeing Carr had a Pokédex, but in black color. Bill demanded to know where Carr got that, but Carr continued to flee.FRLG012: Don't Doubt Deoxys Bill watched as Sird appeared and used the shards of Red and Blue Orbs, dubbed as Ruby and Sapphire stones, to unlock Deoxys' Speed Form. After Sird and Carr disappeared,FRLG014: Not Exactly Normal Bill called Ultima, Blue and Green to come help Red, who was defeated by Deoxys.FRLG013: Some Things Are Better Left Unown As they were camping on Five Island, Bill confirmed that Deoxys' Speed Form was unlocked. Red ran away, feeling the Professor Oak requested to give the Pokédex away because he was not worthy of it. Bill wondered if Blue wanted to go after Red, but Blue claimed they didn't need "wimps" and had to discuss strategy. Without further ado, Bill continued his work on repairing the storage system.FRLG016: It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill As everyone went away, Bill was the only man left on Five Island. Celio came to him, since he was being chased on One Island. Since they needed help, they contacted the sisters, Brigette and Lanette.FRLG019: Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and... Brigette was worried how the people on the phone sounded weird, but was told by Lanette to turn off the speakers. Thus, Bill and Celio told the sisters the deal about Team Rocket and Deoxys. Brigette wished to know the answer, but compared Deoxys to Spinda and Unown, who had different appearances, but Celio told her Deoxys looked the same. Brigette thought it was similar to Castform, a fact Lanette confirmed, since Castform did change, depending on the climate and the weather. Bill and Celio realized they were right, since Deoxys shifted Normal and Speed forms in Kanto, while the remains of the Red and Blue Orbs produced climate alike Hoenn, allowing Deoxys to change into Attack and Defense forms as well. Bill and Celio thanked the sisters for the help, seeing they were, indeed, genius sisters.FRLG020: Secrets from Sneasel Armed with this knowledge, Bill and Celio assaulted Team Rocket's base and recovered the Red and Blue Orb's shards. This made Giovanni's Deoxys unable to shift through some forms, as it was battling Red.FRLG028: Double Down Deoxys Celio, along with Bill, was contacted by Blue, who reported Team Rocket's airship going to Vermilion City. The citizens of Sevii Islands heard this and remembered how they shunned Red, Green and Blue. Seeing they were wrong, the citizens urged the Pokédex Holders to stop the airship and save the people, which touched Bill and Celio.FRLG034: Storming the Forretress The news of their success reached to Sevii Islands. As the citizens were cheering, Bill and Celio were informed the Pokédex Holders, including Yellow and Silver as well, were affected by a strange light that turned them into stone.FRLG035: Phew for Mew Emerald arc Bill was seen on one of the Seagallop ferries, sailing to the Battle Frontier.EM035: Epilogue X & Y arc Bill spoke with Cassius through the video link. Cassius claimed he had everything under control, though Bill was annoyed by his easy-go nature. Cassius claimed he had the control over the Kalos storage system and spoke in Bill's accent, insulting him. Bill was angry, but Cassius logged out, since his assistants reported something happening outside.X&Y019: Overthrowing a Tyrunt Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Bill spoke with Red over the computer, telling that Red and Blue Orbs were starting to change shape. Bill reminded about the Red and Blue Orbs Team Rocket had taken to control Deoxys. Red recalled the Orbs recreated a part of Hoenn climate. Bill confirmed that, stating Brigette and Lanette didn't report anything else about the Orbs, except that they stored natural energy. Red promised to visit Bill with Green, as Blue was absent. The following day, Red, Green and Daisy Oak were in shock that Bill was wounded, his lab was raided. Bill reported two people stole the Orbs; he showed on his tracking device where they went to, allowing Red and Green to pursue the attackers.ORAS012: Omega Alpha Adventure 11 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Several months after the Ultra Beasts threat had passed, Lusamine still had not recovered from Nihilego's poison. While Moon was moving in to the region to heal her, Lillie was planning to go with Professor Burnet to Kanto to talk to Bill, who had an experience being fused with a Pokémon, to learn more about this phenomenon.USUM012 Pokémon On hand Unknown See also *Bill (anime) *Bill (ETP) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Male characters